Deficit
by SpiritOfMetal
Summary: The day that Myr had been pulled from the Cosmodrone soil was the day their eternal confusion began. One-shot. Rated T for slight gore.


**AN**: I thought it would be pretty cool to write a story that I can say I actually finished. I might write more about Myr and their companion in another story, but for now this is a one-shot. Tell me how it goes. :)

/

Thick metal reverberated as high impact energy rounds pummeled the side of a storage container, and Myr, rifle clutched in their hands, once again pondered the words their Ghost had shared with The Speaker not long ago.

"_..I only hope your ghost choose wisely."_

"_I know I did. I'm sure of it."_

Their ghost had turned on its orbit, whirring, clicking, and shuttered moveable parts in a mechanical blink. The light emanating from its core had been so benevolent.

The Speaker, on the other hand.

Blasts kept coming, livid gurgles and grunts of The Fallen growing closer. Myr's white optics fixated on the ground.

Their ghost, usually taking refuge, had materialized at their side, spinning and shouting frantically.

"Myr! Earth to Myr! The Fallen are – ack! _Guardian_!"

/

Gravel shifted and scattered remains became one, reconstructed in a pale blue beam.

They didn't remember much, but the Ghost, _their_ Ghost, muttered something that struck them as peculiar.

"I'm you."

Myr had doubled over, greeted by the sensation of dirt pressed into their face. Everything was too bright, too heavy.

"Hey, hey now. Take it easy, you will have to get used to your new body. Give it a few minutes," chimed a metallic voice. The voice was not unfamiliar, but Myr wanted to stay on the hard surface that was also not unfamiliar.

They had laid on the ground, occasionally groaning, stretching their fingers slowly in the loose soil, small pebbles rubbing against solid limb. They quite liked that feeling.

The ghost observed them idly, clicking thoughtfully. With one long gurgle, Myr's abdomen contracted.

"Oh my. That is also normal, just part of the getting used to things deal. Here, turn on your side, that might help."

Distant roars echoed off of sunbleached boulders.

The ghost cocked upright. "The Fallen. They're coming. No more time for getting used to things, stand up. We have to take cover."

"Myyrrrr…" they gurgled.

"…Myr? Myr it is then. Hurry, we have to take cover!" the robot chortled hastily.

Myr flickered their optics. _Heavy_. This thing that they preoccupied, it was heavy. _Immensely_ so.

In an attempt to obey the small talking mechanism, Myr tried to move. A twitch passed through their body, and that was it. The ghost watched them expectantly.

"FFmfmpghvpy."

"..What?"

"Too heavy!" they sputtered, turning their head in the gravel. "Can't move."

"Oh." A pause. "Well, that is also common for exos…huh. Hold still."

A light beam shot down from the ghost and Myr closed their optics tight. Where the ghost's beam came in contact with their body, the heavy pulling sensation lifted, accompanied by a slight tingle. It wasn't unpleasant, and Myr blinked in wonder.

"Hm…oh! There appears to be a spinal nervon misplaced. Let me fix that."

A slight pressure could be felt on their lower back, and an inner structure clunked into place.

"There. You should have full mobility now. I hate to be pecky, but we really should get moving."

Myr tried again, and this time their body cooperated sluggishly. Pulling themselves upwards, Myr felt joints grinding, causing extremities to jerk and tremble. This body was still so, so heavy.

Their ghost led them to a small rock outcropping and through a field. Airplane skeletons loomed in the grasses, rust blowing off of them in waves. Their ghost began to ramble about a place called Old Russia and the Cosmodrone when a hissing blast of energy whizzed by them.

"Quick! Take cover!"

Looking about wildly, Myr obliged and rolled behind a boulder. Angry shouts in a language Myr did not recognize could be heard and more hissing shots were fired. The ghost that was at their shoulder had vanished.

"Hey! Uh, little guy? Where did you go?!" They called nervously, panic taking hold.

_Don't worry, I'm here. I just dematerialized for a moment. Believe it or not, I'm a lot more vulnerable then you are._

"Where are you?" Myr shouted, continuous artillery shaking the boulder.

_Remember what I told you? I'm you. _

Myr hesitated. There was that strange thing it kept saying. "R-right, yeah, but I don't know what to do. _I don't know what to do_!" They hissed as foot steps came closer.

Silence.

"Ghost!" they snapped, heavy footsteps coming nearer.

_Ok I got it. Look to your left. Do you see that shack?_

Myr surveyed the land in that direction. Dark clouds hovered on the horizon, along with a few boulders. Nestled between the boulders was a slanted, dilapidated shack.

"Y-yeah?"

_You will have to run to it._

Myr stiffened. Things were new, cold and heavy but they could reason that that was a long distance, too long to cover. Guessing by the footfalls, there were three unhappy Fallen approaching from behind with firearms.

_If you wait too long-!_

With a snarl from behind, Myr stumbled to their feet and began flailing. Snaps of ammunition could be heard, and Myr limped, trotted, sprinted towards the shack in un-unified zigzags. The first wave of munition fell, and Myr could feel hot static nicking at their heals. Shouts gurgled, and an energy blast whizzed by their head.

Myr squeaked, and their sloppy footsteps became quicker.

_That's it! Almost there!_

Myr rounded the boulder and an energy blast grazed their calf. They flinched and skidded to the shack, tumbling inside.

Exhaling, Myr's optics where blinded with shock, their leg burning and throbbing.

The ghost materialized, and Myr gasped.

"Its ok. Just me. Now let me see the damage."

"They…they got me in the leg…I almost made it, too…" Myr mumbled, cringing. Using their body was a lot harder than they thought it would be, and they knew they had not been too gallant in the process.

The floating machine deployed another beam of light on their leg. "Its minor," it said curtly, and the light receded. The ghost's center locked onto their optics. "And you _did_ make it."

This was the first time Myr had observed this odd being up close in the short time that they were conscious. A peculiar white diamond with facets that rotated and clicked made most of the _Ghost_ - what it called itself - and in the middle was another shape mimicking the first, except this one was vastly different. The light that came from its center was vivd and would blink, much like an eye would.

The cerulean shape flickered, and its gaze was broken when an enraged snarl sounded from not too far away.

"They're getting closer." The ghost turned and illuminated a dark corner of the shack with its white beam. A dirty wooden box sat inconspicuously in the rubble.

"_That_ is what I had you risk your limbs for."

Myr sat upright, eyeing the box. "That?" They exclaimed. A splint of pain shot up their thigh, and they wheezed. "B-box…"

"Yes. That box contains some kind of weapon. And, hopefully, there will be some kind of medical kit in it as well. Not that you'll need it, but it will help."

Myr gritted their jaw.

The ghost turned and surveyed them. "Based on your condition, I can relocate the gun if you give me permission."

Pain clouded Myr's senses and they nodded. Best to do what the bizarre diamond said.

The ghost turned back to the box and showered it with its light beam. The box clicked open, and a sullen object glinted from within. The metal piece began to disintegrate into tiny glowing particles, and Myr watched this through squinted optics in awe. A slight weight was felt in their palm, and Myr glanced down to see the same bits materializing in their hand, forming a small pistol.

Myr cocked their head, watching the light gleam off of the new structure. For such a small object, it was hefty, but sat comfortably.

"I was able to equip some ammo as well. There are also some gauze strips in there, those might come in handy."

Myr looked up, and suddenly the little rhombus was very close. "You have to use it," it spoke definitively.

"..Wha? B-but I don't know how to!"

Its cerulean center grew larger. "You're going to have to learn."

Myr glanced up towards a crudely cut-out window. It had become disturbingly quiet. Suddenly the weight in their hand seemed foreign and threatening.

"They're still there. Quiet, but in waiting. If you move out of this shack, they will do more than what happened to your leg." Myr didn't find this statement too reassuring.

Pivoting downwards, the ghost began to hurriedly speak. "This gun is old, but it should still work. The munition that was with it should also work. It is not the same kind that the Fallen are using, but should be equally effective."

The ghost floated over to one of Myr's hands. "Hold the gun with your wrists firm, one hand on the handle of the gun and other supporting the bottom. When you want to shoot, move your fingers and pull the trigger." The peculiar mechanism was beginning to pivot and chatter faster.

"Aim with the little red dot at the end of the gun, usually head shots work." It hesitated, and looked up slowly. "The rest is up to you."

Atmosphere thick and potent, Myr's pulse quickened. They could almost feel the baited breath of The Fallen surrounding the shack.

"Ah. O-ok. Alright…"

Myr squeezed their eyes shut and curled their fingers around the firearm, pulling themselves off the ground. Dull pain encompassed their leg, and Myr hissed.

The ghost followed Myr's movements, then quickly hushed them. "Quiet, quiet!" It spoke, and promptly vanished. Myr froze, gun in hand.

Then came the same inner voice. _Still here. There are two showing up on my radar to the west boulder, one to the east. Remember to aim for the head._

Leaning on a wall, Myr peered at the gun. Sleek, yet bulky, and a lot more complicated than it first seemed. Unknowingly, Myr began to reach to cock the gun, then the voice interrupted – _It's already loaded. _Myr stopped, not sure what they had been doing, and lowered the firearm.

It was all too obvious that Myr was not fully aware of the situation. All they knew was to somehow trust the orbiting optic that spoke directly to their mind, and nothing more. It was not until now that they had noticed they were wearing some kind of armor.

Shuffling in the dirt, Myr inched towards the entrance. They could hear the hulking beasts now, snuffling to themselves quietly.

Myr pivoted out of the door frame. No sign of them yet. They waited for that familiar voice, but not a word was said. Myr held back the urge to shout the white diamond's name, but fear of giving their position away kept their mouth shut.

Myr let out a silent sigh and continued to shuffle as soundlessly as they could. Fumbling with the gun, they tried to position it like the ghost had directed. Raising it awkwardly, Myr rounded the rock.

Two tall, lanky creatures with bulk and fabric covering most of their bodies crouched, facing the opposite direction. Most striking of all their features was their helms, bulging and glowing where eyes would be. A red fin protruded out of the helms, and they grasped both a knife and gun in their awkward hands.

Myr was stunned, particularly by the fact the creatures both had two weapons, and before they could recoil behind the rock, one of the creatures pointed and shrieked. The alien turned, and both immediately back tracked, releasing outraged screams. The third creature joined them and they raised their guns.

Taking a step backwards from the menacing beings, Myr faltered and dropped the gun.

_No-!_

The creatures began firing, and Myr brought up two arms to shield their face. Energy shots pummeled their body, shocks of impact paralyzing and jarring internal organs. Stumbling, Myr made it to a boulder and rolled, hitting the ground. Their body sung with pain and Myr struggled to stay upright. There was a temporary ceasefire, the aliens snapping at each other in confusion.

Myr squinted at the barren landscape, vision swimming. For what little control they first had over their body, they could tell they were losing it. A creature rounded the corner and found Myr cowering, arm clenched over their abdomen. Sneering, the alien unsheathed a knife and swung. Myr rolled, dodging the blade as it pinged off of the boulder. Fumbling for bearing, Myr turned as the creature wielded back for another slice. Out of reflex, Myr brought their fist back and released in one stroke. They barely felt their knuckles collide with the alien's helm, but the movement had been more fluid then any other they had attempted yet. The creature slammed into the rock, white air hissing from its head. Myr paused, shocked by the sudden noise. Sensing the moment was fleeting, they raised another fist and smashed down upon the alien. It fell to the ground, helmet bursting with steam.

Before Myr had a chance to conceive what had happened, more energy bursts hit them. The artillery thrummed, one after another, and Myr shouted in agony. They attempted to run, but the shots kept coming and Myr closed their eyes and swung, making contact before being stabbed, the creature collapsing. Vision swimming again, Myr found themselves on the ground, gun a few feet away.

Hissing, shots firing, dust spewing. Myr shakily grabbed the gun and brought it to arm level. They could barely see the faint outline of a figure running at them. Myr shot once, twice, three times until they were pummeled with another round of energy and they collapsed, world fading away.

Sharp wind rattled the tin shack, and two white optics blinked open in the darkness.

Myr brought a hand to their face and brushed a cold, slick surface.

"Mmh..am I..gone?" They breathed to the shadows.

A blue light sprung to life from their side. "Oh good, you're awake. I was concerned about you for a moment."

That crisp, metallic voice. The ghost.

Tired white optics regarded the peppy mechanism.

"You are very much still here."

Optics flicked to the ceiling. They were becoming aware of their body again, and it was even heavier than before.

The ghost lowered itself, voice softening. "How do you feel?"

Myr shielded their optics from the bright cerulean light of her ghost's center. "Like I was target practice," they mumbled.

The ghost whirred and ticked.

They sighed, another strong wind rattling the lean-to. Despite it being a blurr, Myr had been outside the last time they had recalled. The ghost must have used that fancy disappearing trick on them, which would explain why things felt surprisingly less bad then what they had endured.

The pain. It had been exponential, yet they were still here.

"A storm front rolled in. I don't think it will leave much snow, but it might last until daybreak."

Myr stayed quiet, gripping the earth beneath them.

"H-hey," they tried, voice trembling and breaking.

The ghost turned. "Yes?"

Myr took in a sharp breath of air. "Ghost. Is that what I should call you?"

The ghost clicked. "I am indeed your ghost, after all."

Myr gritted their teeth. Ignoring the orb's vague answer, they continued. "Ghost. I'm…I'm. I'm really confused."

The ghost shuttered its facets. "About…?"

They sighed, frustrated. "Everything."

Ghost blinked, processing Myr's words. "I…I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

Myr gestured to their stiff body. "How did I survive that?"

"You did take a lot of munition. I admit I was concerned, but Guardians have remarkable healing capabilities. On top of that, you possess the body of a Titan exo."

Myr squinted. "…Guardian?"

The ghost moved closer. "Yes. You are indeed a Guardian, a warrior defending the last city on Earth."

Cocking an eye plate, Myr was not sure what this meant, but the inflection the Ghost used for the term hinted that it was important. "You said I had the body of a …what was it called?" they murmured.

Whirring, the ghost back pedaled. "Ah, a Titan. A class of Guardian, powerful and built like a tank. The other part I mentioned, exo, is your species."

They laid still on the ground. Titan, built like a tank. That would explain the heaviness.

Myr shifted their optics to the dark sky outside the window. _Exo_. The word sounded strange, as strange as the guttural noises those monstrous gun-wielding creatures had made.

They brought up a hand and lightly traced their cheek. Smooth, cool to the touch. They trailed their hand up to their brow and came in contact with something hard. Tentatively, they followed the formation as it went up, up, and ended in a sort of crude point.

_Exo_…

Myr quickly brought their hand down, burrowing it in the soil.

The ghost came forward, optic narrowing. "Myr-"it began.

"Why am I here?"

Ghost stopped mid-click and floated. A strong gale shook the shack, dust scattering into the area.

"Because I brought you here."

/

"_GUARDIAN_!"

Myr clutched the semi-automatic rifle. They had been panting. Peering upwards, the cerulean orb glared back at them. High impact blasts were now rocking the bunker, along with roars of fury.

Pulse pounding, Myr lifted the heavy artillery and pulled back the reloader. The firearm grinded deftly.

"Myr?"

They hesitated. The two had been under fire for so long, they had not had a chance to collect any stray ammo.

"KerfpuflackFL_AAAORRRRR_!" bellowed an angry captain, stomping towards the storage container, flanked by field soldiers.

Myr's hands began to quake.

"_Myr_-!"

_I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do!_

Squeezing optics closed, the rifle sunk into the ground.

"What are you – "

"Hide Ghost. HIDE!" Bellowed Myr, pleading at the small machine with desperate optics. The ghost hesitated, then a blinking tube flew over the bunker.

Myr roared as the explosion hit. Dark shapes, high pitched ringing.

The exo stumbled from the carnage, Fallen fleet members taking aim.

Hanging by tendons was an arm, sparks flying. Purple liquid dribbled in the dust.

A quick bark and a barrage of fire was released. A blood curdling screech, followed by a shockwave that rocked the Earth.

"…_I only hope your ghost choose wisely. Be sure of this_."


End file.
